Darkness
by g.C.l.C.d
Summary: This is a continued story about my oneshot Fire Fairy. Trixie gets consumed by dark magic. can her friends save her, or will she destroy them before they can? rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Trixie tossed and turned in her sleep, trying to get comfortable. But she couldn't due to her back pain and head ack that's been bothering her for over a week. she rolled onto her stumik to get pressure off of her back but it made no difference. In her sleep her wings popped out to show them flashing. Changing from light blue to a dark blue. It did that for the rest of the night till the morning came. Trixie woke up as the sun peeked through the tree branches of her home. She could feel her head pounding and her back muscles ack.  
"Boy, am I glad it's a Saturday."  
She heard her phone buzz, a hand-me-down from Wendy. Trixie ground in annoyance, picked it up and looked at the text message.  
'Dipper: Mabel wants to head to the dinner for pancakes, want to tag along?'  
Trixie sighed, she really wanted to go with them but her head didn't agree with her 100%.  
'Trixie: Mabey tomorrow, I feel like crud.'  
a few moments later she got a response.  
'Dipper: That stinks, want us to come over and bring you something?'  
'Trixie: No, thanks anyways.'  
A few moments later. 'Dipper: Okay, ttyl.'  
Trixie raised an eye brow.  
"TTYL? What the heck does that- oh never mind."  
She placed her phone back on her side tabel and turned on her bed. It was then she noticed her wings were out.  
"Well that's weird."  
She hid them and tried to go back to sleep but the pain in her back increased.  
"Okay, ow, guess I'm not getting any sleep anytime soon."  
Trixie got out of her bed and changed into her day cloths. Since she couldn't sleep, might as well go for a walk. She probably wander for a good hour and a half till her feet were to sour. She stopped by the fishing spot where she and the twins hang.  
"Trixie?"  
Trixie looked up and saw Dipper.  
"I thought you were home."  
"My head ack was pestering me to much."  
She and Dipper sat down by the edge of the pond. Dipper removed his shoes and put his feet in the cold water. Trixie revealed her wings and let her hair down.  
"You know you look like Hannah Montana when you let your hair down."  
They both laughed.  
"So, had a nice day today?"  
"Yup, helped Soos make a new exhibit, went for breakfast with Mabel, Ran into Wendy there and she sat with us, SCORE, then I went for a walk and ran into you."  
"Glad you got a chance to hang with Wendy. How many times did you make yourself look stupid this time?"  
"Ph, I don't do that."  
"you spilled your drink on your pants by accident didn't you?"  
"Twice, and accidently poured hot sauce on my pancakes."  
"Wow, new recored."  
She giggled while Dipper turned a shade of pink.  
"I'm just messing with you Dipstick."  
Dipper glared at her but his expretion turned to shook.  
"Um, what color are your wings again?"  
"Light blue. Why?"  
"Uuuum."  
Trixie looked at her wings, they were dark blue. Trixie gasped.  
"Oh no, nononono. How-"  
"Trixie, are you okay?"  
She stood up and backed away.  
"I-I Dipper don't come near me."  
Dipper stood up and extended his arm.  
"Trixie, what's wrong?"  
"I said don't come near me!"  
She slapped away his hand and ran off. Dipper rubbed his hand.  
"Did her eyes just turn...black?"  
Feeling worried he went after her. He managed to find her, but surprisingly, she was talking to someone.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"  
"You should thank me bestie."  
"Don't you DARE call me that!"  
"Trixie, You have been hiding this side of you long enough. You have so much power, you can do anything you want. I just want to show my dear friend that."  
SPARKLER! Dipper looked around and grabbed the biggest stick he could find.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
He jumped in front of Trixie. Sparkled smirked and purred like a cat.  
"Puuuur, Captain cutie showed up."  
Ignoring the blushing he felt, he stood his ground.  
"If I can fight off a miltibear then I can fight off a fire fairy that I'm SO not interested in."  
"Dipper, stay out of this."  
Dipper turned and was shocked. Trixies eyes were black and dark blue.  
"No. Trixie, Mabel and I can help!"  
Sparkler laughed.  
"You're may be cute, but you sure are stupid. When DARK magic gets injected with fairys magic there's no turning back. So you might as well go tell your sister that you guys need to find a new friend, because Trixie's MY best friend. Always has, always will."  
Dipper looked at Trixie, she looked mad.  
"Dipper, I told you to STAY OUT OF THIS. I don't want you to get hurt."  
Red light flashed and Sparkler was right behind her.  
"You better listen Dipper-Wipper. It might just be her who hurts you."  
"She would never hurt me. Trixie you trust me and Mabel with your life! We can help you!"  
"I said STAY OUT OF THIS!"  
Her eyes glowed and the stick Dipper was holding onto turned to flames. He dropped it immediately. Trixie gasped when she saw Dippers hands turn slightly red.  
"D-Dipper! I-I didn't-"  
She felt Sparkler grab her shoulder and she felt an electric pulse run down her spine.  
"Don't apologize, he won't listen to you. He's betraying your trust Trixie."  
"Don't listen to her! Trixie, you trust me more then Mabel with your secrets, I helped you when you started to feel alone when you missed your mom."  
He held out his hand.  
"Please Trixie. Mabel and I don't want to lose out best friend, our sister."  
Trixie looked at him, with slightly hurt look in her eyes.  
"You see me, as a sister? Nothing more?"  
Dipper looked confused.  
"Well ya. Isn't that how you see Mabel, as a sister?"  
Trixie squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her fists. Sparkler smiled.  
"See Trixie, he doesn't understand you. Unlike me, your friends since age 300." Trixie took a deep breath.  
"How could I be so stupid?"  
She opened her eyes and a wicked smile spread across her face.  
"Sorry Dipstick, but the old me is gone. Say hello to Dark Trixie!"  
Dipper backed away when Trixie's fists started to glow black.  
"And now, say goodbye."  
"TRIXIE NO!"  
Dippers world went black.

OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?! D:  
lol hope you guys like it.

p.s. I DID NOT KILL DIPPER!


	2. Chapter 2 busted

"Diiiiiipper...DIPPER!"  
Dipper groaned.  
"Am I dead?"  
"If you were dead could I do this?"  
He felt a hand slap him.  
"OW! Okay I'm NOT dead!"  
He looked over to his sister who was glaring at him, he realized they were in their room.  
"I can't believe you went monster hunting without me!"  
"What? Wait, how did I get here."  
"Trixie came here carrying you. She said she found you out cold."  
Sudently memory's flooded back.  
"Tell me Mabel, did she seem to act differently at all?"  
Mabel scratched her head.  
"A little, she usually freaks out if any of us get hurt but she was pretty calm, and she had her hair down. which is really weird since she always has it in a pony tail."  
Dipper got off his bed and stood up.  
"Sparkler's done something to her. She's been taken over by dark magic."  
"WHAT?! How?!"  
"Think Mabel, she's been having head acks and back pain. The dark magic must have done it."  
Dipper went to the closet and pulled out a box.  
"We need to go to Trixies house and try to figure out how to fix this, or who knows what will happen."  
He opened the box and pulled something out. Mabel just looked at him confused.  
"A metal rod? Really bro?"  
"It's an IRON rod. I heard that fairys are weak agents it so I got one."  
"Because of Trixie?!"  
"NO, I got it before we meet her. I hide it once we found out she was a fairy."  
Once the twins got ready they went into the woods. They carefully walked up to Trixies home and entered it.  
"Keep you eyes and ears pealed Mabel, they might come here any minute."  
Mabel went for Trixie's dresser while Dipper cheeked her bed and chest. While Mabel searched the dresser the Trash bin caught the corner of her eye and spotted a picture of her, Dipper and Trixie in it, slightly burned around the corners.  
"Well that's a little hurtful."  
Since Dipper didn't find anything in here bed he searched the chest. when he opened the first thing he saw was a book with a picture of Trixie and her mother taped to the cover. He picked it up and flipped to a random page.  
Dear journal,  
Today My dear friends found out my secret. I'm a little worried about the pressure from keeping something like that to themselves, well, at lest that little devil Gideon won't bug them for a while.-  
Dipper slammed it shut.  
'Oh crud, this is her diary.'  
"Find anything Dipper?"  
"Um, not yet."  
He hid Trixie's diary in his vest. there might be some information in it about dark magic. He continued searching and found a few spell books.  
"I found something. I need you to grab some so we can take them back to the Shack."

"Guh, there's barely anything in here! Other then what Trixie told us about dark magic these books are useless!"  
Dipper threw the last book on the desk between their beds. Mabel walked over to Dippers bed and sat next to him. Patting him on the back.  
"We'll figure something out."  
"We might be to late then. Trixie might be gone and she and Sparkled might destroy the town, the state, the country, the PLANET, OUR DEMENSION!"  
"Dipper, we'll figure something out. I'll go to the library to find books about fairys and you can keep searching the spell books."  
"Fine, be careful."  
"Please Dipper. You talking to Mabel Pines, since when am I not careful?"  
Dipper was about to respond but Mabel cut him off.  
"Don't awnser that."  
With that, she was gone. Dipper found this an opratunity to look at Trixies diary.  
"She'll kill me if she knew what I was doing this. But Mabel will understand."  
He skimmed through some of the pages.  
My worst nightmare came true, SPARKLER came back. I can't believe she has the nerve to enter my life like that, AND SHE FLURTED WITH DIPPER! I just want to strangle that girl sometimes! I still can't believe she came here...To be honest I'm a little happy she came back. When you become 'frienamies' with you childhood friend makes life a little complicated.  
"Nothing here."  
Today wasn't the best day for Dipper. All he wanted to do was be nice to Wendy for her birthday and Robbie ruined it.-  
Dipper raised an eyebrow.  
"She wrote about that?"

*Flash back*  
Trixie was riding her skate board home since it started raining a few minutes ago, Wendy's birthday party just ended and everyone had a great time. Except for Dipper, he didn't even show up.  
"I hope the little dude's okay."  
Just then her board hit a stone in the mud road and she went flying.  
"CRUUUUD!"  
*SPLASH!*  
Trixie shook her head and removed her helmet. She was covered in mud.  
"Ah man, I just took a shower this morning."  
She suddenly noticed something, she heard...Sniffing?  
"Hello?"  
Trixie stood up and walked towards the sound, when she reached a tree she cheeked the other side of it and saw Dipper.  
"Dipstick?"  
Dipper quickly turned his head away from her and rubbed his soaking wet hand across his face.  
"Dipper, what are you doing in the rain, and why weren't you at the party?"  
"I didn't want to go."  
Now Trixie could tell something was wrong.  
"Dipper Pines didn't want to go to Wendy's birthday party? Might as wall say Mabel got board of making sweaters."  
"Not in the mood for that Trixie."  
"Alright then."  
She sat down next to him.  
"We can just sit here and watch it rain till we get a cold."  
Dipper turned his head towards her, she couldn't see his face because of his hat.  
"Why are you covered in mud?"  
"Skate board. Great way to ruin white bell bottoms."  
Dipper chuckled slightly, Trixie notice something behind him.  
"What's that?"  
Dipper turned his head and saw what she was talking about and sighed. He pulled it out and handed it to her. It was a crushed bouquet of flowers with a slightly smudged card.  
"To Wendy, Love Dipper. Happy Birthday."  
"I ran into Robbie on the way there and he did that."  
Trixie looked up at him and saw him rub his eyes. He's been crying.  
"Oh Dipstick, please don't cry buddy."  
She wrapped her arms around him. He was soaking, cold, and shivering from being in the rain. But she didn't care, He crush was hurting. Dipper rapped his arms around her. They stayed like this for a few minutes then separated. Trixie stood up and helped Dipper up. She grabbed her skater board and grabbed her friends hand.  
"Where are we going?"  
"My house. we're closer."  
When they arrived, Trixie gave Dipper a towel to dry off while she used her own towel.  
"You sure you don't want me to turn Robbie into a toad?"  
"No, revenge isn't always the awnser."  
despite being dried off and in a warm cozy room, Dipper still looked upset. Trixie looked over to the crushed flowers on her bed, she picked them up. She smiled and shut her eyes tightly. In her hands the flowers began to glow. Dipper watched as they reformed, when Trixie opened her eyes the flowers looked freshly picked.  
"Whoooa."  
Trixie handed them to Dipper.  
"I made them be able to last for a whole human year, and if Robbie trys to crush them they'll fix themselves."  
Dipper looked down at the flowers.  
"Trixie, I-"  
"No need for a thanks, it's what friends are for. Go get 'em tiger."  
She handed him her umbrella to barrow. Before Dipper left he took out a blue violet and gave it to Trixie with a smile.  
"Thanks anyways Trixie." When he left Trixie blushed and smiled as she watched Dipper through her window.  
"You're welcome."  
*End*

Dipper sighed, only a few hours and he already missed his friend. He continued reading her diary for dark magic info.  
My head, is KILLING me. If it wasn't for seeing my crush today I would have died from annoyance of this stupid head ack-  
"Crush? What crush?"  
-He was really sweet to me today. He even got me ice cream to help my head. Dipper will always be the nicest dude I've ever meet.  
Dipper had to read that over a few times. He began to blush "Whooooooa didn't see that coming."  
"Hey Dipper!"  
He quickly slammed the book shut and hid it in his vest. He sister came in with a few books.  
"I got some fairy books! You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost."  
"I-I'm fine. Let's hit those books!"

Ooooooh snap, HE KNOWS!


	3. Chapter 3 Trap

Dipper turned in his bed. He and his sister looked through almost all of those extremely thick fairy books and they didn't find anything. They finally stopped when Stan yelled at them from downstairs. How could he not know Trixie had a crush on him? Everytime she acted awkwardly around him now made sence. He never felt so stupid. Figuring he wouldn't get any sleep he grabbed a small flash light from the desk by his bed and dug into his vest sitting on a chair, pulling out Trixies Diary. He duck under his bed cover and flipped through the pages.  
Dear journal,  
Today I tried out a new trick on my skate board, and it ended BADLY. I landed on my foot funny after falling off and it started to hurt so bad I couldn't walk. I was lucky Dipper and Mabel were watching. Mabel helped me get on his back and he carried me across the parking lot and into the Shack, I'm glad I just sprained it. Sometimes Dipper and Mabel are way to kind to me. I sure am going to miss them in the future.  
Dipper flipped randomly through the pages again.  
This has been an eventful morning. Dipper has the flu and right now I'm watching him sleep as his sister is talking her pig for a walk. Twice this morning we had to clean out his barf bucket. Eeeeeeew, humans are so gross sometimes. Though I feel pretty bad for Dipstick, Losing his lunch like that must hurt. Though today I've come to a terrible realization, I have deep feelings for Dipper. I saw him having a nightmare and after I got him to calm down I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Oh gosh I'm blushing so hard while writing this. Anyways Mabel picked the perfect moment to come back. I know I shouldn't feel like this but Dipper just makes me feel special. My life just got really crazy.  
'Huh, so that's when it started. Wait, she KISSED me while I was asleep?'  
He rubbed his cheek and read a different page.  
Today, I learned what Pitt cola is. I also learned NOT to burp through your nose while drinking soda. When I asked what Dipper was drinking and he handed me a can. So I opened it up, and drank it. I'm guessing I drank it to fast because my gut made a gurgling noise and I burped, really LOUDLY, in front of a group of tourists. Talk about embarrassing. Wasn't much help when the twins laughed at me. I got back at them later though by putting hot sauce in their cheese burgers. That was so funny!  
'So she did that?'  
He chuckled to himself while flipping the page. I miss my mother so much right now. No thanks to Pacifica, that girl is EVIL. She made bad memory's pop up and I got so mad at her I think I blew something up, again. I sat up on the roof top trying not to cry when Dipper came up and started talking to me. I kinda lost it and broke down in front of him, while wrapping my arms around him too. I'm glad he didn't push me away when I did that. After a while we talked some more and I felt better, but, staring into his eyes I almost told him how I felt about him. Man am I stupid or what? I'm 1200 years old for Mother Nature's sake!  
Dipper fround a bit and turned the last page she wrote.  
My back and head have been driving me crazy. It's starting to make me worry. I haven't been able to fly without my wings screaming at me, and I can't use magic without my head ack turning into a migraine. I didn't even know you could get one at this age. I really hope this goes away or I'm going to pull my hair out if it doesn't.  
Dipper closed the diary and put it back in his vest. He layed down, sure he knew Trixie had strong feelings for his but he didn't think it was THAT strong. Feeling his eyelids get heavy, he went to sleep.

"WAKE UP!"  
Dipper screamed and rolled off of his bed.  
"Mabel, what the heck?!"  
"Well I want to eat pancakes, and help my friend get rid of dark magic! Come on!"  
Mabel ran off into the other room, Dipper just sighed. When he got down stairs he made himself some cereal and sat down by his sister who was practically inhaling her food.  
"Don't choke on your food Mabel."  
"NO PROMITHETH!"  
Dipper wiped the maple syrup his sister spit into his eye away. Stan walked into the room.  
"Any of you heard from Trixie? I need her to come to work today and she won't pick up her phone."  
Dipper and Mabel looked at each other.  
"Um, not really."  
"Really? Huh, must be that head ack."  
After making himself coffee, Stan left. Dipper and Mabel finish their breakfast, got dressed, and left the house. When they reached the town library they searched through the fantasy section.  
"Where did you find all of those fairy books yesterday Mabel?"  
"Right here, at lest they were yesterday. I'm going to go ask the front desk."  
Dipper kept searching. While looking at some of the books he spotted a book with weird symbols on its spine.  
"That looks familiar."  
He reached into his vest and pulled out Trixies diary, flipping to the back. He pulled out a loose sheet of paper and put the journal back in his vest.  
"Bad news bro, The librarian said two girls cheeked them all out yesterday. My guess is Sparkler and Trixie did it, where did you get that?"  
Dipper turned his head and saw his sister staring over his shoulder.  
"I'll tell you later. Look at that book, don't those symbols look like these on the paper?"  
"Ya, why?"  
"I saw Trixie write like that. I think it's fairy writing."  
"Then why didn't Trixie and Sparkler take that book too?"  
Dipper reached up and pulled on the book, before he pulled it out they heard a loud click and the floor beneath them gave away.  
""AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH""  
Dipper and Mabel slid down a smooth surface untill they hit flat ground.  
"Ow."  
"LETS DO IT AGAIN!"  
"No, where are we?"  
They both looked up and saw a room that looked like it was practically made of ice, in the center was a pedestal with a book sitting upon it. They walked up to it, Dipper opened the book and began to read.  
"The many years of living here has been very strange and hard. But I regret to tell that my time here is at an end, for a dark energy is after me. In this book, is the all the information I know about the cruel, deadly, and frightening dark magic."  
"Wait, who wrote this?"  
"Uuuum, Marie Dewdrop."  
Mabel gasped.  
"Trixie said a lady named Marie Dewdrop was banished to earth after she lost her wings."  
"Whoa, this thing is hundreds of years older then Trixie."  
"Let's Take it home!"  
Before Mabel could touch it Dipper grabbed her arm "Are you crazy? If Trixie and Sparkler left it behind, don't you think it might be trapped?"  
Mabel Looked at the book for a moment, then grabbed it with her other hand.  
"MABEL!"  
"See, there's no trap. Besides, if there was, how bad could it be?"  
Sudently she felt something cold and wet spill on her hair, the twins looked up and saw the entire room beginning to melt into water, and they had no way out.  
"YOU HAD TO ASK?!"


	4. Chapter 4 encounter

Mabel and Dipper searched around the room, but what ever way that brought then in the room probably melted already, and the water was up to their knees.  
"Dipper, how are we going to get out of here?!"  
"Uuum, j-just let me think!"  
Dipper kept looking around the room when a crumpled up pease of paper fell out of his pants pocket. He noticed how it started to move in a direction.  
"Mabel, there's a current!"  
"So?"  
"So, that means there might be a way out, come one!"  
Dipper and Mabel moved towards the floating paper untill it hit a huge pile of melting ice boulders.  
"This must be it, try to move them."  
They started to pull the ice away until the could clearly see a hole in the wall, but because of their actions the current started to get stronger. While Mabel pulled out the last pease of ice she slipped the the water dragged her off.  
"AAAAH! DIPPER!"  
"MABEL!"  
Dipper grabbed his sisters hand but he lost his footing and was pulled away as well.  
""AAAAAAHHHH!"  
The water carried them into a dark tunnel, Mabel managed to get a grip on something with her brother holding onto her hand. Dipper felt something fall out of his vest and looked just in time to see Trixies diary disappear in the water.  
"OH NO!"  
Dipper realised his sisters hand and went under.  
"DIPPER ARE YOU NUTS?!"  
When he didn't come up Mabel groaned and let go of what she was holding. She dove down in the water and came back up with her brother gasping for air.  
"I lost it! I-I can't believe I lost it!"  
"LOST WHAT?! I'm the one with the dark magic book!"  
Before Dipper could awnser a bright light shined at the end of the tunnel and the current began to speed up.  
"Brace yourself!"  
The two clung to each other when the felt themselves drop. They both landed on something hard and rough, but thankfully solid.  
"*Cough* Uhg where are we?"  
Mabel looked around.  
"Isn't this the cave behind the waterfall we found with Soos?"  
Dipper didn't awnser her. He was too busy mentally kicking himself for loosing Trixies diary. Not only that, he lost the picture of Trixie and her mother tapped to the cover.  
"Trixie's going to kill me so much for this."  
"Hey, what's this?"  
He looked over to his sister, she picked up a small object.  
"How did Trixie diary get here?"  
Dipper jumped to his feet and ran over to her, sure enough, she had Trixie diary.  
"Oh thank goodness you found it."  
"What do you mean by- HOLY COW DIPPER YOU STOLE IT!"  
Well, he's busted.  
"I didn't steel it! We were borrowing her books to find things about dark magic so-"  
"OH MY GOD, YOU READ IT?!"  
"NO! I didn't read it!"  
"You fiber! Dipper how could you?!"  
"Look, we can keep arguing about this and waste time, OR we go home and get this dark magic malarcy over with. You can chew me out when we get Trixie back okay?"  
"...Fine. I'm still mad at you though."  
Dipper just sighed.  
"Let's just get back to the Shack."

On the way back it was rather quiet. When they got to the Shack they went up to their room. Mabel took the dark magic book out of her sweater pocket and left to go dry off. Surprisingly the book wasn't wet at all.  
"Okay, let's get started."  
Dipper started to read.  
"Dark magic was created my a greedy fairy who felt nothing but hatred. He-"  
Dipper was shocked, Trixie said it was rare for a male to show up in her world.  
"He used the magic to make all the fairys bend to their knees, because of this the water, fire, air, and earth elders gather around and created a powerful spell. Destroying the man and the one's he infected with the magic. But unknowingly the dark magic managed to survive and spreads to other victims. When found the victim is executed right away. EXECUTED?!  
"What's the matter?"  
Mabel walked in with a towel wrapped around her head.  
"It says that a fairy is killed if they get infected with dark magic. They didn't even bother to find a cure!"  
"Well we're not about to kill our friend, what else does it say?"  
"Um, if a fairy still lives with the dark magic the soul will disappear within a human year and the body will be for the dark magic to use as a puppet."  
"Okay, so we have a year to fix this. Can't be that hard."  
"Uh, do you want to take that back? It says that if dark magic infects you it can kill you instantly if you're a nonfairy creature."  
Mabel fround.  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
Dipper removed his hat and scratched his head.  
"I think we should find her and confront her."  
"Brother say what?"  
"It's out best choise right now. What else can we do? Wait for her to come to us?"  
Mabel sighed.  
"No."  
"Okay, first we need to get some weapons."  
Dipper ran downstairs and went into the Mystery Shack storage room with Mabel following.  
"Why are we down here?"  
"Trixie won't come down here after Soos moved a box full of fairy stuff Stan bought down here. I think there might be something down here."  
Dipper looked around untill he found a big box with the words 'FAIRY HUNTING GEAR' written on it. He opened it up and pulled out the first item he saw. Mabel looked at it confused.  
"A shield made out of-"  
She rubbed her finger agents it and licked her it.  
"-salt?"  
"I read that salt was used to protect against fairys. There are a few iron rods and another shield in here."  
"What are the rods for?"  
"My guess, swords to use agents fairys."  
When Dipper and Mabel got done gearing up the snuck out and headed for the woods.  
"So how are we going to find Trixie?"  
"Beats me, I'm just winging it."  
Mabel stopped.  
"My brother is winging it? Who are you and what did you do to Dipper?"  
"Oh very funny, Trixie usually wings it when ever she gets in tight situations so I'm trying to think like Trixie to find her."  
Dipper stopped and rubbed his chin.  
"If I was Trixie and I was possessed with a dangers energy what would I do?"  
"Probably hide."  
He looked over to Mabel.  
"Huh?"  
"Remember the time Trixie got so made she blew up the water tower and ran off?"  
"Oh ya, She hid behind the Shake while using her invisibility spell. If I didn't hear her bang her elbow we would have walked right past her. But how are we going to find her if she's hiding?"  
*BOOM*  
A giant orb of energy slammed into the ground. The twins looked up and saw Trixie standing on a tree branch with a new outfit and glowing black eyes. A long sleeve dark blue dress that went up to her knees, Black boots that went over her knees, black gloves with finger holes, and she had black bands on the upper part of her arms.  
"You know what, forget what I said earlier."  
"Mabel, DipSTICK, Long time no see."  
Dipper stood in front of his sister while they backed away. Mabel was shocked to see her friend like this.  
"Trixie..."  
"Oh, you like the new look? I got to say, I don't remember why I hated the color black. It looks great on me."  
"Trixie, this isn't you. SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
Trixie pretended to not pay attention.  
"You know, Sparkler really opened my eyes to this. Dark magic is amazing, to bad if you guys try it you'll die. Pitty."  
She jumped down from the tree branch and landed on the ground. She revealed her wings, showing that they were dark blue with black cracks.  
"I was hoping Mabel could join the fun."  
"ME?! Why not Dipper?"  
Trixie gritted her teeth and her eyes began to glow brighter.  
"Because HE'S a stupid, idiot who wouldn't know a girl liked him even if she slapped him in the face with a fly swatter!"  
A dark orb formed in her hand and she threw it. Dipper held up his shield and the dark ord turned into dust when it made contact.  
"Fairy proof gear? You've got to be kidding."  
"Your dark magic won't work on us Trixie."  
"Oh poor STUPID little Dipstick. You two have seen NOTHING yet."  
Trixies hands started to glow and she raised them into the air. Before Dipper and Mabel could do anything they were swallowed by dark energy.

CLIFFHANGER! MUHAHAHA


	5. Chapter 5 Captured

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! DIPPER?!"  
"I'm right here, start feeling around."  
*SMACK*  
"OW Mabel!"  
"Oops, sorry. Eep, HAIRHAIRHAIR!"  
"SORRY! I can't see a flipping thing."  
Suddently a bright light flashed before their eyes. when their eyes adjusted they saw their surroundings, a big cave fixed up like a house. It even had arcade games.  
"Hey Dipper, isn't that the Nort game that was stolen from the arcade a few weeks ago?"  
"Ya, I think all of this stuff's been stolen. Where are we?"  
"You're at my place."  
Dipper and Mabel turned around and saw Sparkler standing a few feet behind them. Dipper pointed his iron rod at her while Mabel held up her shield.  
"Relaxe, I'm not going to do anything to you. Trixie's right, you are paranoid."  
"Told you I wasn't lying." Trixie flew over to Sparkler.  
"He jumped at ever ghost story I told."  
"Oh really? I wonder if he'll jump at this!"  
Sparkler threw a powerful fire ball start at the twins. Dipper held up his shield but then it made contact the shield and the fire ball both blasted into pieces. Dipper landed on his back while clutching his arm.  
"OW, SON OF A BIG FOOT!"  
"DIPPER!"  
Dipper sat up and rubbed his red arm, he looked up at his shatter shield.  
"How did you DO that?!"  
"Like I said Dipstick, you've seen nothing yet."  
Mabel helped her brother up and they began to back away.  
"Dipper, what are we going to do?!"  
"Um...RUN!"  
Dipper grabbed Mabels arm and they both made a run for it.  
"Well this should be fun. Trixie, you wait here, it's my turn."  
Sparklers wings appeared and she took off. Dipper and Mabel ran around trying to find a way out.  
"It's like a maze in here."  
"Hold on!"  
Mabel stopped, licked her finger, and stuck it up.  
"THIS WAY!"  
"How are you so sure?"  
"I felt a breeze, I saw it work on t.v."  
The kept running untill they could see a light ahead.  
"The exit!"  
"OH NO YOU DON'T"  
They turned around and saw Sparkler hot on their tail. Her eyes turned black and her hands started to glow red. Mabel noticed the cave started to shake and she looked and saw rocks starting to fall by the exit. In panick she shoved Dipper and he fell out of the cave before it was sealed shut by rocks.  
"NO, MABEL!"  
Dipper ran up to the rocks and tried to push them away, but they were to heavy.  
"MABEL, MABEL CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"  
"DIPPER! GO GET HELP! AH! Hey, put me down you bully!"  
"MABEL!"  
He waited for a response but nothing came. First his friend, and now his twin sister. Dipper turned around to find leave for help but he learned he wasn't alone.  
"GAH, PHOENIXES!"  
Black and red phoenixes were glaring down at him from a tree, their feathers were practically made out of fire. No doubt that Sparkler owned them. When they jumped down and spread their wings Dipper made a run for it. Dipper ran untill he hid in a hollow log on the ground, he sat there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. When he knew the coast was clear he came out of the log. He walked for a while, letting what just happened sink in. He looked back to the direction where the cave was.  
"Oh Mabel, please be okay."

"I said put me down!"  
After her wepone and shield were taken away, Mabel was levitated back into Sparklers room.  
"'I said put me down.' Life isn't sugar and sweets Goofball."  
"Sweet cheese you're rude."  
"Tough, sh**."  
"POTTY MOUTH!"  
Mabel was dropped to the ground. She looked up and saw Sparklers hands glow again. Stalagmite formed a circle around her and trapped her.  
"HEY!"  
"Now, keep you're trap shut and I won't make you swiss cheese."  
Mabel blew a raspberry at her, Sparklers eyes turned black and she started to look really ticked.  
"You little BRAT, I should just-"  
There was a flash of dark blue light and Trixie appeared in front of Sparkler.  
"I thought you said we would wait for Dipper, REMEMBER?"  
Sparkler glared at Mabel.  
"Ya, you're right. All good things come to those who wait."  
Sparkler walked off.  
"Thanks Trixie."  
Trixie looked behind her to see Mabel giving her a small smile.  
"Ph, if you think I was saving your sorry butt then you're dead wrong."  
Trixie flew off. Mabel sighed.  
"This is going to be way harder then we though."  
Sparkler walked over to the sealed exit and used her magic to remove the rocks, her phoenixes flew over to her and landed by her feet.  
"Find that IDIOT Dipper, and make sure you bring him here. ALIVE. I'm going to make sure Trixie get's ride of that brat once and for all."  
They churped in response and flew off. Sparkler chuckled to herself.  
"No one takes my friend away from me and get's away with it."

You guys must hate me by now. XD

I promise the next one will be waaaaaaay longer


	6. Chapter 6 Allies

It was starting to get dark out and Dipper was still trying to get back to town, but when he ran from the flaming birds he lost the path.  
"Uhg, come on Dipper. Your friend and sister are counting on you...aaaaaaand I'm talking to myself, great."  
While he walked he saw a shadow zoom right over him, he looked up and saw a phoenix fly by.  
"Crud!"  
He dove into the closes bush and hid there.  
'Pleasedon'tfindmepleasedon'tfindmepleasedon't-'  
Dipper froze when he felt a presence behind him.  
"Oh double crud."  
"SQUAAAAK!"  
another phoenix was right behind him and aimed its burning talents at him. Dipper ran as fast as he could, but it was dead locked on him. It grabbed him by his vest and pulled him of the ground.  
"HEY, PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID BIRD!"  
"ROOOAAAAR!"  
A huge rock from no where slammed into the phoenix, causing it to let go of Dipper. But the bad thing was that he was already four storys in the air.  
"OH TRIPLE CRUUUUD!"  
He suddenly landed on something soft and feathery, that didn't burn his skin.  
"What the- Mama Griffin?"  
Mama Griffin Turned her head and made a happy chirp. A ball of heat blasted right past them, the phoenix from earlier came back. Mama Griffin nosed diver to the ground, with Dipper gripping onto her for dear life, and grabbed another rock. She chucked it at the phoenix and the rock smashed into the its wings.  
"ALRIGHT! GO MAMA GRIFFIN!"  
She made a U turn and flew off. After a few minutes they landed at the griffin cave.  
"Soooo, how did you find me?"  
Mama griffin pointed her tail, Dipper looked in the direction.  
"Oh, you can see where we just were from here."  
He was suddenly tackled to the ground. G.G., Featherhead, and Screach were pacticly crawling all over him.  
"Haha, okay okay. I missed you guys too."  
G.G. jumped off of him and looked around, she chirped in confusion. Dipper sat up.  
"Sorry G.G., Trixie probably won't come over for a while, or forever."  
G.G.s tail went limp and she started to whimper.  
"Ohnonono! You see, Trixie and Mabel are in trouble and I need to save them. I just don't know how I'll do it or if I can do it."  
Mama Griffin layed down by him, watching for danger. Dipper leaned agent her and watched the sun set, trying to think of a plan.  
"I need help, but who would help me? Mulitbear, well ya, but that won't be enough. Man-i-tars, no, I really doubt they want to help after what Trixie did to Beardy. Gnomes, probably try to kidnap Mabel, again. Gideon, that's a big fat NO. Trixies grandmother, I really doubt that's a good idea. Not only would Trixie wind up going home if we get her back, I don't even know how to contact her."  
He sighed. apparently Multibear was the only one who can help.  
"Mama Griffin, can you give me a ride?"  
She looked down at him and chirped. Taking it as a yes Dipper climbed on her back. Featherhead and Screach went back in the cave, but G.G. stayed out. Mama Griffin tried to nudge her to the cave but G.G. wouldn't budge.  
"It's fine if she comes along, I don't mind."  
Giving in, Mama Griffin flew off with G.G. flying behind them.

"One, two, three...What happened to the other two?"  
Sparklers remaining phoenixes just looked at each other. She growled under her breath.  
"This is going to be harder then I thought, I'm going to need strong back up."  
SHe turned to a couple boulder sitting nearby. Her eyes turned black and red and the rocks began to glow. Slowly forming into bear like creatures. When she was done they opened their red eyes.  
"There now find Dipper, AND DON'T FAIL ME AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend and sister Dipper, I'll help in anyway I can."  
Dipper smiled.  
"Thanks Multibear. I really appreciate it."  
They walked out of Mulitbears cave.  
"No problem, and it's good to see you again, you too Mama Griffin."  
Mama Griffin nodded her head.  
"You two know each other.?"  
"Ah yes, I knew her before she had kids."  
Dipper just shrugged. G.G. suddenly swooped down and snatched Dippers hat.  
"Hey! Get back here!"  
G.G. stuck out her tounge and flew off while Dipper chased after her. He grabbed onto her back legs and they both landed on the ground.  
"Got ya."  
G.G. made an annoyed growl while Dipper put his hat back on. She suddenly froze and stood in a defensive position.  
"What's wrong G.G.?"  
He heard something snap infront of him, he squinted his eyes to get a better look in the dark. Suddenly G.G. was tackled to the ground by one of the stone bears.  
"G.G.!"  
Dipper held up the iron rod he had hooked onto his belt loop.  
"BAD STONE BEAR THINGY! GET OFF!"  
He hit the bear in the head but the only one oh felt pain was Dipper. He dropped the rod and shook his hands.  
"Owowowow, this is NOT my day!"  
He felt a hot gust of air agents the back of his neck. Dipper turned around and saw another one glaring down at him.  
"Like I said, NOT my day."  
Dipper jumped away when it tried to grab him and he bent down and grabbed his iron rod.  
"BACK OFF YOU STUPID STONE BEARS!"  
He swung his rod but the bear smacked it away and shoved Dipper into a tree. Before it could do anything else Multibear tackled the stone bear attacking Dipper and Mama Griffin shoved away the stone bear attacking G.G.  
"Dipper, take G.G. and run! We'll take care of these two!"  
"What?! But Mulibear-"  
"GO!"  
Hesitating for a second, Dipper scoped up G.G. in his arms and ran off. They didn't get far before three phoenixes swooped down from the sky and tryed to grab them. Dipper maneged to dodge them but he tripped on a tree stump and landed on the dirt. G.G. wiggled out of his arms and ran off.  
"G.G. come back!"  
Dipper tryed to get up but a cold, hard paw shoved him hard to the ground. The weight pushing done on his back was making it so hard breath that Dipper started seeing spots. Before Dipper blacked out from the lack of oxygen the Phoenixes, and one of the Stone bears suround him, he guessed that the other one was the one crushing him.  
"N-not, g-good..."

Mabel passed in her stone cage, waiting for something good, or bad to happen. She was leaning more on something good to happen, hopfully. she looked up and saw Trixie sitting on Sparklers bed, reading a spell book.  
'Well, at lest that didn't change.'  
"Stop staring at me."  
Mabel looked away.  
"Sorry, soooo how you been?"  
"Peachy."  
"Okay, cool."  
"Um, why are you even talking?"  
"What, can't I talk to my B.F.F.?"  
Trixie looked up from the book and her black eyes looked confused.  
"Oh, right, you don't know text. B.F.F. means best friend forever."  
Trixie scoffed and jumped off the bed.  
"Sorry Brace-face, but WE aren't friends. Not after what Dipper did."  
Mabel felt a little hurt, last time someone call her a Brace-face Trixie gave the dude a black eye.  
"What did Dipper do that was so bad?"  
"What DIDN'T he do?! He betrayed my trust! He turned his back on me! Then BOTH of you come looking for me to turn me back into the loser I use to be! Well news flash sister, I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE!"  
"YOU NEVER WANTED TO CHANGE!"  
Trixie was shocked, Mabel never yelled before.  
"Sparkler did this agenst your will! You never wanted to do this because a dark magic illness took over you mom."  
Mabel pulled out Trixies diary with the picture of Trixie and her mother and held it out.  
"Do you think your mother would be proud of you right now?"  
Trixie snatched it from Mabel's hands.  
"HOW DARE YOU BRING HER INTO THIS!"  
"How dare you! You hunt me and Dipper down like wild animals just because of something Sparkler did!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
The cave started to shack, and for a split second Mabel could have sworn Trixies wings turned from dark to light blue. Out of no where, Sparkler placed her hand on Trixies shoulder.  
"Calm down Trixie, she's messing with you."  
She took a deep breath.  
"You're right, so any news about Dipper?"  
Sparkler smiled wickedly.  
"Actually, yes."  
She snapped her fingers and one of her stone bears came in. Mabel gasped in horror.  
"DIPPER!"  
Dipper, out cold, was being carried in the stone bears mouth. He was cover in bruises.  
"Stone bears? Was that really nessisary Sparkler?"  
"HEY! He was one tough bug to catch! not to mention he had a griffin and a multibear helping him. So we better hurry."  
Sparkler levitated him to the closest stalagmite and created steal chains with her magic, wrapping them around him.  
"There, hey Trixie, want me to wake up sleeping beauty?"  
"Be my guest."  
Sparkler grinned. Her hand started to glow red and she raised it over her head. Mabel watched with wide eyes as she brought it down on Dippers cheek, hard.  
"AH!"  
"NO, LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"  
Dipper woke up, smelling the burning skin on his face and seeing his blood drip onto his shirt told him that he was in serious trouble.  
"Morning cutie."  
Dipper looked up and saw Sparkler grinning at him.  
"You're really lucky I don't hit girls Sparkler."  
She ignored him and walked over to Trixie, who was giving him a dirty look.  
"Now's your chance Trixie, finish him."  
Trixies eyes started to glow and a giant, sharp, icicle formed next to her. She slowly raised her hand, aiming for Dipper chest.  
"TRIXIE, DON'T DO IT!"  
She glared at Mabel, who looked like she was about to burst into tears.  
"DON'T HURT DIPPER! YOU SAID YOU CARED ABOUT US SO MUCH! PLEASE!"  
"Trixie..."  
Trixie looked over to Dipper, in his eyes he looked terrified, but he managed to keep a state face.  
"Please Trixie, I don't want to leave my family behind. You swore you wouldn't let that happen. Please."  
She glare softened into a confused look. Her wings began to flash from dark blue to light blue again.  
"Dipstick..."  
Sparklers eyes widened, she quickly grabbed onto Trixie's shoulder and her hand strate to glow black.  
"Come on Trixie, we haven't got all day!"  
Trixie squeezed her eyes shut. She then gave the coldest glare at Dipper.  
"Say goodnight, you pathetic boy."  
She then threw her hand down and the icicle darted at Dipper.  
"NOOOOO DIIIIPER!"

OhgodI'msosorrypleasedon'tkillme!


	7. Chapter 7 Together again

"Come on Trixie, we haven't got all day!"  
Trixie squeezed her eyes shut. She then gave the coldest glare at Dipper.  
"Say goodnight, you pathetic boy."  
She then threw her hand down and the icicle darted at Dipper.  
"NOOOOO DIIIIPPER!"  
Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and braised himself.  
"SCREACH!"  
"AAH!"  
G.G. swooped in and tackled Trixie to the ground, causing her to loss focus on the icicle. Missing him my inches, it struck the chains and broke them, setting Dipper free. He opened his eyes and let out a sigh.  
"Way to close for comfort."  
"GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID GRIFFIN!"  
"Dipper!"  
Dipper looked over to his sister.  
"My shield and iron rod is over there!"  
Dipper followed where his sister was pointing and saw them laying in the corner.  
"I DON'T THINK SO!"  
Sparkler lifted herself into the air and fire balls formed in her hands.  
"IF TRIXIE WON'T GET RIDE OF YOU, FINE. I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!"  
Dipper made a mad dash so he wouldn't get rosted. Sparkler formed a big fire ball in both hands and chucked it. Dipper reached the iron rod and wacked away the fire ball like a baseball. It slammed into the cave wall, blowing into pieces. Mabel pumped her arm in the air.  
"HOME RUN!"  
Sparkler glared at him.  
"You think you're sooooo smart, messing with Trixies head like this."  
"ME?! YOU TRYED TO MAKE HER SHISHKABOB ME!"  
"Details, details. Now, lets crank up the party."  
She snapped her fingers, her stone bears, and phoenixes came to her side.  
"Oh that's not fair."  
"Life's not fair sweetie, live- or should I say- DIE with it! GET HIM!"  
Dipper held the rod up, but he didn't need to. Multibear charged the stone bears while Mama Griffin attacked the Phoenixes. Dipper just stood there with a shocked look on his face.  
"Gee, great timing guys. How the heck did you find us?" "Mama Griffin tracked G.G.s sent."  
While Sparkler was distracted with Multibear and Mama Griffin, Dipper grabbed the salt shield and slipped away quickly. He ran to his sister.  
"Mabel, are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"  
"I'm perfectly fine, YOU'RE the one who nearly died!"  
"Not like we don't do that every day."  
Dipper began to chip away one of the the stalagmites with the iron rod.  
"Hurry!"  
"I'm going as fast as I can with crispy noodle arms. I swear, if I get burned one more time I'm going to loss it."  
Right after he said that he felt white hot pain slam into his back.  
"AAH! SON OF A-"  
"DIPPER!"  
Dipper dropped the iron rod, got down to his knees and took deep breaths. He looked behind him and saw Trixie with blue electricity coming from her hands.  
"Be happy that wasn't strong enough to kill you."  
"What happened to G.G.?"  
Trixie glance to the left and saw G.G. trying to peck away the ice holding down her feet.  
"She got detained. Now I'm going to finish what I started."  
She lifted herself off the ground and flew to Dipper with great speed. In panick, Dipper held up the salt shield. Trixie slammed her fist into it, but she was blasted back and landed on the ground. Dipper and Mabel, pretty shocked, looked up and saw Trixies wings begin to flash again.  
"Bro, the salt! It's sucking up Trixies dark magic!"  
Dipper got an idea.  
"Sorry Trixie, but this is for your own good."  
He got up and charged towards Trixie, who was trying to get up, and started shoving her with the shield.  
"HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF OF ME!"  
Dipper kept shoving her untill Trixies back was to the cave wall, her wings started to flash more and more.  
"I said, GET OFF!"  
She shoved her fist into the center of the shield, blowing it up with her magic, and sending Dipper stumbling backwards. Trixies wings were faintly glowing dark blue.  
"There, now that your STUPID shield is gone, what are you going to do?"  
Dipper gulped, knowing his next move was going to be risky. He ran after Trixie, she got ready for what ever hit he was going to send, but it never came. Dipper wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her into a tight, yet gentle hug.  
'Pleaseworkpleaseworkpleasewo rk, if she really does cares about me like what she wrote in her diary this has to work!'  
Trixie didn't know how to respond to Dippers action. Her wings started to turn light blue and the black in her eyes faded to a dull grey.  
"Dipstick."  
She slowly wrapped her arms around her crush. Dipper sighed in relief.  
"Oh thank God."  
"NO!"  
Dipper looked up and saw Sparkler she was literally red with anger.  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSS TO A STUPID, WIMPY HUMAN LIKE YOU DIPPER PINES!"  
She shot a stream of flames from her hands.  
"Trixie look out!"  
He shoved Trixie away just in time for the fire to strike where they just were. The flames began to move and made a circle around Dipper. Trapping him in a ring of fire. Trixie stared in horror.  
"NO, DIPPER!"  
Trixie ran for the flames.  
"*cough* TRIXIE, DON'T YOU DARE! The- *cough* the flames will destroy your wings!"  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
"But-"  
"Go help Mabel *cough* N-NOW!"  
Hesitating for a moment, Trixie ran as fast as she could to help Mabel, leaving Dipper alone.  
"Hello cutie."  
Well, mabey not alone, alone. He turned around and saw Sparkler standing a few feet away from him.  
"*cough cough* W-why can't you just except that you lost Sparkler?! We won!"  
Dipper started to glow red and then he was throw mere inches from the flames.  
"I refuse to loss unless someone goes down with me."  
Trixie ran over to Mabel.  
"Trixie! You're back to normal!"  
"Not really, The dark magic is trying to fight it's way back into control. I need to get you guys out of here."  
blade like icicles formed on Trixies hand and with one swipe she destroyed one of the stalagmites.  
"Wow, you're like an ice version of Wolverine."  
"AAAAH!"  
""DIPPER!""  
Trixie flew up into the air, she emiditantly got a face full of smoke. despite that she forced her burning eyes to see Sparkler throwing Dipper around like a rag doll. Sparkler levitated Dipper over to her, he was covered in scratches, bruises, his cheeks were red from the heat, and he was breathing heavily. She dropped him on the burning ground and picked him up by the collar of his shirt.  
"To bad good looks were waisted on a human as pathetic as you."  
"SPARKLER, LET, HIM, GO!"  
A strong, cold, gust of wind was blasted at them, causing the flames to flicker. Trixie was flying above them, eyes and wings glowing light blue. Sparkler began to laugh.  
"HA! You really think that since you now managed to stop the dark magic within you, you can stop me?!"  
She placed her hand on Dippers cheek that she slapped. it was covered in dry, and new blood.  
"Well think again."  
Dipper gasped when he started to feel pain he never felt before. He started to scream at the top of his lungs. Sparkler was infecting him with dark magic. "NOOO!"  
She didn't care anymore. Trixie dove into the ring of fire and hit Sparkler hard with an energy ball, causing her to let go of Dipper and send her flying into the flames. Using all the magic she could sum in, Trixie created water out of thin air and put out the flames. She turned to the stone bears and the phoenixes fighting Mama Griffin and Multibear. Using her own power she broke Sparklers spell and the stone bears fell apart into rubble, and the phoenixes turned into clouds of smoke. Trixie clasped to her knees, she looked around but it seems Sparkler disappeared.  
"DIPPER!"  
Trixie turned around, Mabel ran to her brother who was laying on the ground, breathing heavily, and holding onto his head.  
"Aaaah! It hurts! M-make it stop!"  
Trixie quickly got up and ran to them, followed by Multibear, Mama Griffin, and G.G., who managed to get free.  
"Mabel, flip Dipper on his back. place his head on your lap."  
Mabel did as she was told. Dipper struggled to opened his eyes, but when he did everyone gasped. His eyes were turning black.  
"Trixie, what's going on?!"  
"Sparkler infected him with dark magic. It's eating at his soul, it'll be gone in a matter of minutes!"  
Mulitbear looked over to Trixie.  
"Is there anything we can do?!"  
Trixie bit her lip.  
"There is one thing, but it's going to be pretty painful. For me."  
Trixie brushed her hair out of her face and placed her hands on Dippers chest.  
"T-t-trixie."  
"Ssssh, it's okay. I'm going to take away the pain, but when I do, don't take it the wrong way please."  
Before Dipper could even try to ask what she ment by that she placed her lips on his and Trixies entire body began to glow pure white. Dipper felt the pain being washed away with a wave of soft energy. He started to hear a noise that sounded like cracking glass and he noticed Trixie was trying really hard not to pull away. When all the pain was gone Trixie pulled away from him and gasped. She clutched onto her shoulder. "Trixie, you did it!"  
Dipper, slowly sat up. His eyes were now back to normal.  
"Oh man that hurt, felt like someone lit my body on fire while I had sunburn, and I was being drenched in gasoline."  
"I'm glad you're okay Dipstick."  
Dipper looked up and gasped.  
"Oh man, your wings."  
Trixie wings were covered in cracks, looking like is someone touched them the would fall apart.  
"It's fine, I deserve it."  
Trixie bit down on her lip and squeezed her eyes shut. despite his muscles screaming at him from being thrown around, Dipper pulled Trixie into a hug, with Mabel joining. After a few seconds Trixie began to hug back while sobbing.  
"I'msorryI'msorryI'msosorry! *hic* I didn't mean to hurt you guys. *sob* I'm a terrible friend!"  
"Trixie, it's okay. We knew you didn't mean it, and you're not a terrible friend."  
Trixie pulled away from Dipper and Mabel.  
"R-really?"  
"Well duh, do you really think I would get thrown around for nothing?"  
Mabel gave Trixie a big squeeze.  
"You saved our butts a lot, it was our turn to return the favor."  
Trixie gave a weak smile, but it faided.  
"But I nearly gored Dipper in the chest."  
"So? What Sparkler did was 100 times worse. Speaking of which. where is she?"  
Trixie sighed.  
"She got away."  
Everyone was silent. Mama Griffin suddenly bent down and gestured her head. Multibear translated for her.  
"She saying that we should go, everyone onto her back."  
Dipper tried to stand but his legs were to sour.  
"Ow, well this sucks."  
"Here, I'll go up first and Multibear can hand Dipper to me."  
"Are you sure about that Trixie? You're pretty banged up too."  
"I'll be fine Mabel."  
Trixie climbed up on Mama Griffins back. Mulibear picked Dipper up and placed him in Trixies lap. He winced from the movement.  
"Relax Dipper. We'll be home soon."  
"Thanks Trixie, and um, about that 'magical C.P.R.'-"  
"That never happened."  
"Agreed."  
When Mabel climbed on, Mama Griffin walked them out of the cave with G.G. and Multibear following.  
"Thank you guys so much of helping us."  
"You're welcome Trixie."  
Once they were outside Mama Griffin and G.G. flew up into the air, towards the Shack. While flying back Dipper felt his eyelids get heavy. Not wanting to fight it, Dipper started to drift off into sleep.

When Dipper began to wake up he realized he was in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw Mabel in her bed and Trixie sleeping on a pile of blankets. He looked at the clock and realised how late it was. He was pretty sure that in the morning Stan was going to chew them out for coming home all beat up. Dipper looked down at himself and saw that he was cover in bandages. He placed his hand on his cheek and felt a thick bandage on it.  
"Uhg, Dipstick?"  
Dipper looked down and saw Trixie rubbing her eye.  
"I never thought I would be this happy to hear that nickname."  
Trixie chuckled.  
"Funny, how you feeling?"  
"Sour, but not like before."  
"Good. Just so you know Stan just blew a fuse when we came back."  
"Eh, saw that coming. What did you guys tell him?"  
"I told him we were attacked by bears, but when he asked about your burn marks Mabel panicked and said that they were flaming bears."  
"He believed that?"  
"We got back at one in the morning. He was to tired to argue with us."  
"Oh."  
Trixie yawned and layed back down.  
"I'm going back to sleep, good night Dipstick."  
"Good night."  
Dipper layed back down and watched Trixie sleep. He felt his cheek warm up slightly and a weak smile formed on his lips.  
'I'll let her tell me when she's ready.'

THE END! I hope you all liked!


End file.
